A Cinderella Story
by Lukelorelaichick
Summary: What if Luke and Lorelai were in a public high school and had never really met. Luke is a popular jock who everyone has heard about and Lorelai is just a regular girl trying to get through high school. Lorelai and Luke met on a chat room and can’t seem to
1. Chapter 1

A Cinderella story

Summary: What if Luke and Lorelai were in a public high school and had never (really) met. Luke is a popular jock who everyone has heard about and Lorelai is just a regular girl trying to get through high school. Lorelai and Luke met on a chat room and can't seem to stop talking to each other. There is NO Chris and Rory is not yet apart of the story. (Luke and Lorelai are both juniors).

And obviously I got this idea from the movie "A Cinderella story." But a lot of the things that happen will be different. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!

ON WITH THE STORY…

Lorelai walked through the door of her house and immediately started heading up the stairs.

"Lorelai dinner is ready" Emily announced.

"I don't feel very good, I think I will just go to my room and lie down," Lorelai responded being in no mood to fight with her parents over an absurd subject.

"Are you sick? See that's what you get for going to public school, around all of those unsanitary and disgusting people." Emily said and shook her head.

"No mom I'm fine, I just have a head ache."

"Well alright than, I guess you can skip dinner," Emily replied and retrieved to the dining room.

Lorelai ran upstairs and to her computer. He was on. She smiled when he immediately IM-ed her.

Nomad: I feel like we haven't talked in days.

JavaAngle: I know. How was your day?

Nomad: Same old, same old. I wish I could see you.

JavaAngle: we will meet soon.

Nomad: So how was your day?

JavaAngle: Good. I got out of eating dinner with my parents so the day is lighting up.

Nomad: Loll. Do you think we have ever seen each other before?

JavaAngle: Idk there are a lot of people in our school. We have probably seen each other around and just never noticed it.

Nomad: Maybe.

JavaAngle: How are your dad and sister doing?

Nomad: Well my dad is getting better and the doctors say that his cancer may be decreasing.

JavaAngle: Oh really! That's great! So how is you sister?

Nomad: Who knows? I barely even talk to her since she got her new boyfriend.

JavaAngle: OH the boyfriend stage.

Nomad: What's "the boyfriend stage"?

JavaAngle: it's when girls start to get interested in boys and start falling for the bad boys.

Nomad: Great.

JavaAngle: You'll get used to it.

Nomad: Even better.

JavaAngle: What are you doing for Halloween?

Nomad: Idk. All of my friends are expecting me to go to the Halloween dance so I guess that's what I am doing. How bout you?

JavaAngle: Idk I don't really have any plans yet. I'm not too sure that my parents will let me go to a public school dance.

Nomad: Oh right. You should try to go, that might be our one chance to meet.

JavaAngle: I'll see what I can do :).

Nomad: Cool.

JavaAngle: O great the devil parents are calling me down. I'll ttyl.

Nomad: Bye.

The next day

"Lorelai you're going to be late for school!" Emily called.

"I'm coming!" Lorelai said while running down the stairs.

In school

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai said.

"Hey hun!" Sookie exclaimed.

"How's Jackson?"

"He's good, I think he is finally going to ask me out!"

"Yay!" Lorelai said while giving her friend a hug. "It's about time. You guys have had eyes for each other for a long time."

"I know, and how about you! How's computer boy doing?"

"He's good. We might meet at the Halloween dance, but I feel like if we meet than everything could get messed up."

"Aw, honey I'm sure he will love you."

"I hope," Lorelai said and sighed. BEEP.

"Speak of the devil," Sookie said as Lorelai looked at her new text message.

"I'll talk to you later Sook!" Lorelai said as she left to continue text messaging her lover boy.

Luke's point of view

"Hey dude, what's up?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing." Luke replied.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow night?" Bryan asked.

"Um, nothing yet. Why do you have any ideas in mind?"

"Yea, well I was thinking that maybe we could hang out at a club or something," Bryan said.

"Okay." Luke looked at his watch and saw that he had 15 minutes before class and he wanted to talk to "JavaAngle" before class started. "Um, dude I'll talk to you later, I got to go."

"Kay, see yah!"

Txt Conversation

Luke: Hey

Lorelai: Hey, how are you?

Luke: Good. What's on your mind?

Lorelai: Where I can find the nearest cup of Coffee.

Luke: Coffee will kill you.

Lorelai: You have to go someday.

Luke: Junkie.

Lorelai: Oh there's the bell, ttyl.

Luke: Bye.

Lorelai walked through the hallway and saw all of the cheerleaders and the Jocks near her locker.

"Oh great" She said to herself and tried to make her way through. She got all of her stuff out of her locker and than closed it. She turned around and suddenly locked eyes with someone. It was Luke Danes, or "butch" as everyone called him. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap and a gray T-shirt with jeans. She looked away and headed off to her first class.

A/n: I know it wasn't too good yet and very OOC but this story has to be a little OOC. Anyways a lot more will happen in the next few chapters and **I will try to update tomorrow if I get enough reviews. **Well I hope you liked the story!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…YET (EVIL LAUGH)

A/n: Than you so much everyone for all of your reviews. If you like this story you should also check out my other story **College Mates- about Luke and Lorelai meeting in College. **Anyways this is a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Also I am sorry that I spelled Angel wrong last time in Lorelai's screen name. I am taking geometry this year and I am so used to spelling Angle that I guess it has just become a habit. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY…

Last time on a Cinderella story:

Luke: Good. What's on your mind?

Lorelai: Where I can find the nearest cup of Coffee.

Luke: Coffee will kill you.

Lorelai: You have to go someday.

Luke: Junkie.

Lorelai: Oh there's the bell, ttyl.

Luke: Bye.

Lorelai walked through the hallway and saw all of the cheerleaders and the Jocks near her locker.

"Oh great" She said to herself and tried to make her way through. She got all of her stuff out of her locker and than closed it. She turned around and suddenly locked eyes with someone. It was Luke Danes, or "butch" as everyone called him. He was wearing a backwards baseball cap and a gray T-shirt with jeans. She looked away and headed off to her first class.

The weekend of the Halloween dance

(Gilmore House)

"Come on mom! I really want to go to the dance!" Lorelai complained.

"Why would you want to go to a disgusting public school dance? You can come with me and your father to the Smith's Halloween party instead," Emily said. Lorelai gave her a look of disgust.

"Um, no thanks. I think I will just stay home alone."

"Suit yourself," Emily replied and Lorelai left to her room. She signed on her computer and was upset to see that mystery boy was not on.

Sookie24: Hey Hun!

JavaAngel: Hey! What's up?

Sookie24: Jackson asked me to go to the Halloween dance with him tomorrow!

JavaAngel: Oh hun that's great! I am so happy for you. What are you going to wear?

Sookie24: Oh no! I was so caught up in the fact that Jackson actually asked me to the dance that I didn't even think about what I am going to wear! What do I wear?

JavaAngel: Hmm…well why don't you come over before the dance and we will find you something.

Sookie24: Oh so your parents are actually going to let you go to the dance? Wow, that is a major surprise.

JavaAngel: No my mother said that I couldn't go to the dance…but when has that ever stopped me before?

Sookie24: That's true. Well than maybe you should come over my house, and tell your parents that you are going to sleep over, that way we can avoid anyway of getting caught.

JavaAngel: Oh that's a great idea! Thanks Sookie! I'm going to go and ask my mother. Be right back.

Sookie24: Okay.

Downstairs

"Mom!" Lorelai screamed.

"Do you have to scream like that?" Emily answered.

"Sorry. Anyways I was wondering if I could sleepover Sookie's house on Halloween since I would rather not be home alone."

"I don't see why not," Emily answered being unusually nice.

"But mom! Wait a minute did you just agree?" Lorelai asked caught totally off guard.

"Yes I did Lorelai, don't act like its such a shocker."

"Thanks mom. I'm going to go and call Sookie!" Lorelai said and ran up the stairs. She went back to her computer.

JavaAngel: my mom agreed!

Sookie24: Yay, and we can even go to Ms. Patty's dance studio and pick out some costumes.

JavaAngel: Sounds like a plan. I'll talk to you later.

Sookie24: Okay see you tomorrow!

Lorelai was about to sign off when she saw that Nomad was on.

JavaAngel: Well hello there.

Nomad: Hey. So did your parents say that you could go to the Halloween party tomorrow?

JavaAngel: Well…not exactly but I have a plan.

Nomad: Cool.

JavaAngel: Where do you want to meet?

Nomad: At 12:00 meet me in the middle of the dance floor.

JavaAngel: Sounds good. I have to go and finish my homework I'll talk to you later.

Nomad: Okay, Hurry back.

At this Lorelai smiled, "Nomad" is the one person that she feels like she can tell anything to, yet she hasn't even met the guy. She begins to wonder if she will regret meeting him tomorrow night.

The next day

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai said after she knocked on the door.

"Hey Lorelai, come on in!"

"Thanks. So you want to head over to the dance studio and pick out our outfits?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea let's go!"

A/n: Sorry that was Super short and horrible chapter! It was just a filler but the next chapter will be the dance and well…there will be A LOT more action in that one. **Anyways tell me suggestions please and please REVIEW!!** The more reviews I get the faster I try to update**! (Maybe if I get a ton of reviews I will update tomorrow)!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not know anything…YET (EVIL LAUGH)

A/n: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate all of the reviews although I haven't been getting as much as I would like. Anyways thank you to all of you who did bother to take a few seconds to write a little something and thank you to everyone else for bothering to read this story. ANYWAYS on with the story. ENJOY!

Last on A Cinderella Story 

The next day

"Hey Sookie!" Lorelai said after she knocked on the door.

"Hey Lorelai, come on in!"

"Thanks. So you want to head over to the dance studio and pick out our outfits?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea let's go!"

"Well hello ladies, what can I do for you today?" Miss Patty asked.

"Hey Miss Patty, this is my friend Lorelai. We were wondering if we could borrow costumes to wear to the Halloween dance tonight." Sookie asked politely.

"Well of course dear, I remember those high school dances. Come on in and we can see what we have."

"Thank you," Lorelai and Sookie said in unison and entered the dance studio.

"Well, I have costumes from the plays Peter Pan, Beauty and the beast, Cinderella, and a few extra outfits that I just have lying around," She explained.

"Oh this one Lorelai! You would look SO pretty in it!" Sookie exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Lorelai asked as she held up the beautiful white strapless gown that looked like a stunning wedding dress.

"Yes try it on!"

"There are dressing rooms in the back dear," Patty said and Lorelai went into the back. A few minutes later Lorelai walked out.

"Oh wow!" They both said.

"Lorelai you look AMAZING! I can't believe it! You have to wear it!" Sookie said in astonishment.

Lorelai quickly rushed to the mirror and looked at herself. She knew that this dress was the one, and she had to admit that she looked damn fine in it.

"This is it." Lorelai said.

"Good choice! Oh and honey I have a mask that goes with that outfit if you would like to wear it," Miss Patty suggested.

"Oh that would be great!" Lorelai said, thinking that if the night went badly at least the guy wouldn't know exactly whom she was.

Miss Patty went into the back to try and find the mask and came out about 5 minutes later with a beautiful white mask. It covered the area around the eyes and had white lace around it.

"Wow! Are you sure you want me to borrow all of this stuff? I don't want anything to happen to any of it," Lorelai asked.

"Nonsense, of course you can wear it." Miss Patty replied.

"Okay now your turn Sookie!" Lorelai replied.

"Okay. Hey Miss Patty do you have any chef costumes back there…"

At the dance

"Are you nervous?" Sookie asked.

"Definitely," Lorelai replied.

"Okay you ready to go in?" Sookie asked.

"Yea, common" Lorelai said and the two of them started to walk in.

Suddenly everyone stopped dancing and looked up and the light brightly shined on Lorelai. She looked beautiful in her gorgeous white gown with her hair half up and her perfect curls falling down at her shoulders.

In the dance

"Hey dude, so you decided to show up!" Bryan said.

"Yea I said that I would," Luke replied and searched the dance floor.

"Who are you looking for?" Bryan asked.

"Um nobody, anyways where's your date?" Luke asked.

"She suddenly got food poisoning, what bad luck huh," Bryan said and Luke chuckled.

"Food poisoning huh?" Luke asked still laughing.

"Yea…wow!" Bryan said starring at the girl. Luke turned around and was star struck.

"She's beautiful," Luke whispered.

"What?" Bryan asked.

"Um…nothing," Luke replied and checked his watch. Only an hour to go.

xoxoxo

Lorelai caught a glimpse of Jackson heading toward Sookie and smiled. "Look whose here!" Lorelai said. Sookie turned around and her face immediately became red.

"Hi," Jackson said.

"Hi," Sookie said.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Okay!" Lorelai said interrupting the madness. "So I'm going to go get myself something to drink…and try to actually make a complete sentence this time," She whispered into Sookie's ear and smiled.

An hour later Lorelai stood exactly in the middle of the dance floor. She looked at her watch and saw that she was a little early. She waited and started to move her hips to the music.

Luke walked to the middle of the dance floor and smiled. He saw the gorgeous girl from before standing precisely in the middle of the dance floor.

"Come here often?" Luke joked. Lorelai turned around.

"Luke Danes? You're Nomad?" Lorelai asked.

"You know who I am?" Luke asked.

"Um…yea…you know what, this was a big mistake I think I should go," Lorelai said and started to leave until Luke gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, please just give me a chance," Luke pleaded.

"Why would you want to be with a girl like me when you have thousands of girls much prettier than me dying to go out with you?"

"I don't want just any girl…I want the girl that I talked to online. Please, just give me a chance."

"Okay," Lorelai agreed and hoped she would not regret it.

"So…would you like to dance?" Luke asked and Lorelai accepted. He took her hand in his and they both glided around the dance floor. Lorelai felt a sense of comfort around him, a feeling that she had never experienced. Of course she had danced with guys before and had relationships with other guys, but she had never experienced this feeling before…it was almost like…LOVE.

The song soon ended and Luke asked, "Would you like to take a walk?"

"Sure," Lorelai said and Luke gently led her to the door. Lorelai glanced back and saw Sookie and Jackson dancing closely, she smiled and let him lead her the rest of the way.

"So, you apparently know me but I know nothing about you. Tell me something about yourself," Luke said.

"Well what do you want to know?" Lorelai asked.

"What's your name?"

"Lorelai."

"Lorelai, wow. That's a beautiful name," Luke said.

"Thanks." Luke gently took Lorelai's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"Wow your eyes are beautiful," Luke said. Lorelai smiled and gave his hand a squeeze in return.

"So I have a question for you." Lorelai said.

"Shoot."

"Well you're a baseball and track star, your student body president, your popular, you have girls falling at your feet, what else could you want?"

"My life may seem perfect from a distance but I feel like something is missing, but I think I may have found it," Luke said and smiled. The two of them walked out to the beautifully lit up gazebo and suddenly music started to play.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

**Luke and Lorelai starred into the deep sea of blue in one another's eyes and Luke gently lifted Lorelai's mask**

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

**Luke brought Lorelai closer to him and they could feel each other's breath on their faces**

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

**They both pulled back a little bit and smiled. They gently leaned in and there lips barely touched in a short sweet kiss.**

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

**They both pulled away and smiled, lightly brushing their noses against the others.**

A/n: Okay so I hope you all liked that chapter, I know it may have a lot of spelling grammar mistakes and I am sorry for that. Anyways I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!** I haven't been getting that many reviews lately but if I get more I will update by tomorrow so please REVIEW. Btw Luke is wearing a prince costume.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not know anything…**_

_**A/n: Sorry it took me an extra day to update but I didn't have enough time. Anyways I hope everyone enjoys…and I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers for their time :).**_

_**LAST TIME ON A CINDERELLA STORY:**_

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_**Luke and Lorelai starred into the deep sea of blue in one another's eyes and Luke gently lifted Lorelai's mask** _

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

_**Luke brought Lorelai closer to him and they could feel each other's breath on their faces**_

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

_**They both pulled back a little bit and smiled. They gently leaned in and there lips barely touched in a short sweet kiss.**_

I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead.  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life.

_**They both pulled away and smiled, lightly brushing their noses against the others.**_

"Wow," Lorelai and Luke said simultaneously. Luke gently placed a kiss on Lorelai's nose and she smiled.

"Who would have thought that you had such a soft and romantic side to you?" Lorelai asked. Luke smiled and lightly blushed.

"You're beautiful," Luke whispered in her ear.

"Your not so bad yourself prince charming," Lorelai replied in a nice and soft whisper. Luke gave Lorelai another peck on the lips and took her hand in his. They exited the gazebo and continued to walk, not paying attention to where they were going and letting their feet guide them.

Noticing that Lorelai was shivering Luke put his arm around her and hugged her close to him. In return Lorelai rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying the closeness that they were both experiencing.

"Can I ask you a question?" Luke asked.

"Go ahead."

"Before you knew I was "Nomad" what did you think of me?" Lorelai looked up into Luke's eyes and than starred straight ahead, taking a minute or two before responding.

"You want the truth?" Luke nodded. "Well, I didn't really know you but from what I saw from a distance I thought you were a popular jock who had the popular girlfriend and the perfect life, but who seemed peer pressured into doing a lot of things that you did not want to. Am I close?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I guess I am popular but only because I am on the track and baseball team, and I think we have already been over the girlfriend and perfect life thing, but I guess I am a little peer pressured but I know where I stand and I am in complete control of my actions," Luke explained and Lorelai was happy that he could open up to her.

Although this was the first time Luke and Lorelai had truly met, they felt as if they had been best friends for years and they had no problem opening up to each other.

They came across the bridge and Luke stopped in the middle of it. They both looked down into the water and could see the reflection of themselves and the moon in the background. They put their arms around one another and stayed there like that for what seemed like forever. They felt safe and most of all it felt…right.

After a while they both walked in a comfortable silence. They returned to the dance and Sookie came up to Lorelai in a rush.

"Lorelai!" Sookie said out of breath and bent over with her hand on her chest.

"What's wrong Sookie?"

"We…have to…go!" She said in between breaths.

"Why what happened?" Lorelai asked.

"My mom called and said that you're mom showed up! She said that she's really mad."

"Uh oh," Lorelai said and turned to Luke she kissed him hard on the lips and gave him a sexy yet innocent smile. "Bye." She said and ran off with Sookie leaving a star struck Luke behind. He put his fingers to his lips still feeling the tingle that Lorelai's lips left behind.

XOXOXO

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore!" Emily said marching up to her daughter. "What on earth were you thinking! I told you that you could not go to the dance!" She yelled.

"But mom this dance was really important to me! Don't you remember what it's like to be a teenager!" Lorelai asked. _Of course she did not remember what it is like to be a teenager, we are talking about Emily Gilmore! _

"Come on Lorelai, we are going home and we will talk about this later!" Emily announced and dragged Lorelai to the car.

A few days later Lorelai returned to school a smile still spread across her face. She immediately went to her locker and started to get her books for first period.

"So the mystery boy was Luke Danes huh?" Sookie asked coming up to Lorelai.

"Yup."

"So…what happened!" Lorelai explained the whole story to Sookie and Sookie started to jump up and down.

"I'm so happy for you!"

"Me? What about you, how was your night with Jackson?"

"Amazing, it couldn't have been better! Hey you think maybe we could all double date one time. It would be fun and I know it would take a lot of the pressure of dating off," Sookie said.

"Sookie, we are getting way too far ahead of ourselves! I haven't even talked to Luke since the dance, and we haven't even talked about dating alone yet."

"Yeah…" Sookie said and started to drift off. Lorelai looked to where Sookie was looking and saw Jackson at his locker.

"Go ahead," Lorelai said.

"Are you sure?" Sookie asked.

"Yeah I will tell you more details later."

"Okay, I'll see you later!" Sookie said and ran off to her own lover boy.

Lorelai's first three classes went by very fast, considering all she was doing was daydreaming about Luke and thinking back to the night of the Halloween party. Lunch soon approached and Lorelai went in line to go and buy her lunch.

"That will be $6.79." The cashier said.

"I got it," A teenage boy with a tight gray T-shirt, jeans, and a backwards baseball cap said as he handed the young girl a 10-dollar bill. Lorelai smiled.

"You didn't have to do that," Lorelai said but was grateful for the small deed.

"It's no problem," Luke said and took the change from the cashier.

"Thanks," Lorelai said and moved toward Sookie's table and sat down with Luke on her side.

"Oh, Sookie this is Luke and Luke this is Sookie," Lorelai introduced.

"Nice to meet you Sookie," Luke said and immediately after a young man sat next to her.

"Luke this is Jackson, Sookie's…" Lorelai said hesitating.

"Boyfriend," Jackson finished and took Sookie's hand in his under the table. Seeing this interaction Luke looked at Lorelai and smiled. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and began to eat his lunch. The four of them continued to talk and to get to know each other. Soon after the bell rang and they all started to get up.

"I can't be late again to my next class, so I guess I'll see you after school?" Luke asked.

"Definitely," Lorelai replied. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to his class.

A/n: Okay very short and the ending could definitely use some work but I am experiencing a little bit of writers block so can everyone PLEASE give me some ideas**. If everyone leaves a lot of reviews I will update very soon (probably tomorrow)! **

Also if you like this story I have another story where Luke and Lorelai are in college so check it out. Its called **College Mates** and I hope you all enjoy it. I also have stories call **Bahama Mama**, **Past desires**, **Xmas part of Wonders**, and **Haunted Dreams so** CHECK THEM OUT!

I would also like to hear what you all thought about THIS WEEKS EPISODE AND NEXT WEEKS PREVIEW**. I will reply to everyone's review's, which tell me what you think so you can all know my take on the episodes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

**A/n: WOW I cannot even express how sorry I am for not being able to update. My computer has been broken for like the last month, and I finally got it fixed. Also I was out of town for a few weeks and did not have any access to a computer. I am SO sorry. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Last time on A Cinderella Story-**

_Lorelai's first three classes went by very fast, considering all she was doing was daydreaming about Luke and thinking back to the night of the Halloween party. Lunch soon approached and Lorelai went in line to go and buy her lunch._

"_That will be $6.79." The cashier said._

"_I got it," A teenage boy with a tight gray T-shirt, jeans, and a backwards baseball cap said as he handed the young girl a 10-dollar bill. Lorelai smiled._

"_You didn't have to do that," Lorelai said but was grateful for the small deed._

"_It's no problem," Luke said and took the change from the cashier._

"_Thanks," Lorelai said and moved toward Sookie's table and sat down with Luke on her side._

"_Oh, Sookie this is Luke and Luke this is Sookie," Lorelai introduced._

"_Nice to meet you Sookie," Luke said and immediately after a young man sat next to her._

"_Luke this is Jackson, Sookie's…" Lorelai said hesitating._

"_Boyfriend," Jackson finished and took Sookie's hand in his under the table. Seeing this interaction Luke looked at Lorelai and smiled. He gave her hand a tight squeeze and began to eat his lunch. The four of them continued to talk and to get to know each other. Soon after the bell rang and they all started to get up._

"_I can't be late again to my next class, so I guess I'll see you after school?" Luke asked._

"_Definitely," Lorelai replied. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to his class._

After lunch Lorelai's last three classes seemed to go by the slowest, she couldn't wait to see Luke after school, he's the boy who now made school worth coming to.

Lorelai was busy drawing hearts on her paper when the door to her classroom opened.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Mr. Simon wants to know if we can borrow a desk from your room." Luke asked. Lorelai's head immediately shot up from the sound of his voice.

"Of course you can, why don't you take the one right over there," she said pointing to the desk behind Lorelai.

"Thank you," Luke responded and smiled at Lorelai. He walked over to the desk and before picking it up whispered, "hey," In her ear.

"Hey," Lorelai whispered back.

Luke than slipped a note from his pocket and put it on her desk. "See you later," he said and picked up the desk.

Lorelai watched the way all of his muscles showed through his tight gray shirt as he picked up the desk and carried it out of the room. She smiled and picked up the note, she opened it and read,

Lorelai,

Please meet me at the fountain after school. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since the other night…see you later.

Love

Luke

Lorelai closed the note and smiled. She glanced at the clock, only two hours till school ended. She sighed and went back to drawing hearts on her paper…this time with Luke's name in them.

The two hours passed and Lorelai was walking to her locker. She quickly put all of her books in her bag and walked towards the door. She saw Luke sitting on the fountains ledge and immediately smiled, she has been doing a lot of that lately.

"Hey, there stranger," Lorelai said, and sat next to Luke.

"Hello," Luke replied and gave her a peck on the lips.

"How was your day?"

"Long."

"Mine too," Lorelai said while snuggling into him.

"Is your mom picking you up?"

"No, I brought the car, so I am pretty free for the day."

"Good." Lorelai looked at the water fountain and smiled seeing their reflection once again. It was…perfect.

"What are you looking at?" Luke asked seeing her stare into the water.

"Oh nothing," she responded and gave him a quick kiss. Luke smiled and took a little bit of the water in his hand and flicked it at her.

"Hey!" Lorelai giggled and did the same to him.

"Hey you two," Sookie said as she came up to them.

"Hey," They both replied clinging on to one another. Sookie smiled, she was so happy that Lorelai had found someone.

"Where's Jackson?"

"He's getting his stuff, and going to meet me out here."

"Cool, do you guys want to do something?" Luke asked.

"Sounds good to me," Sookie and Lorelai replied.

"Great." Suddenly Luke's phone rang.

"Hello?…Yea…right now?…Okay…I'll be there in a few minutes…bye."

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"That was my dad, he said I have to go to the store and work, sorry guys."

"It's okay," everyone said but Luke could see the disappointment on Lorelai's face.

"Oh there's Jackson, I'll see you guys later!" Sookie said and ran off.

"Hey, you want to come to the store with me?" Luke asked.

"Really?"

"Yea, I mean it won't be the most entertaining thing in the world, but it's something to do."

"It sounds great."

"Good," Luke replied and took her hand in his as they started to walk in the direction of the store.

"Hey dad," Luke said as they entered the store.

"Hello, and who is this?"

"Dad this is Lorelai, Lorelai this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Danes," Lorelai replied while shaking his hand.

"Please call me William," He said with a smile.

"Okay William."

"So, you go to Stars Hollow High also I assume?"

"Yes, I am a junior as well."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Lorelai. Lucas I have to go pick your sister up from school, I'll be home later."

"Okay bye dad." He replied as William left the hardware store.

"Your dad seems nice."

"Yea, he is."

"So, you have a sister? Lorelai asked.

"Yea, her name's Liz, I'm worried about her though. She first started high school and I can tell that she is already fitting in with the wrong crowd." Lorelai gently lay her hand on top of his reassuring that she will be fine.

"Oh."

"Yea, well I guess she's just going through her teenage years."

"Probably, I am sure she will be fine." Lorelai replied giving Luke a sweet and gently kiss. Luke and Lorelai continued to talk and didn't notice the jealous girl looking through the window.

A/n: Okay I defiantly am not too satisfied with this but I owed you all an update so I hope you enjoy it. I am having a lot of Writers block with this story so PLEASE give me some ideas, and **REVIEW**.

**I would also like to know how everyone thinks the last few episodes were and how the season is going, I am honestly very upset with it, so tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…that I know of**_

_**A/n: Okay so it has been a little while since I have last update and I am sorry. Anyways not much I can do about that now…better late than never. I hope you all enjoy and please remember to REVIEW**. _

_Last on A Cinderella Story…_

"_Your dad seems nice."_

"_Yea, he is."_

"_So, you have a sister? Lorelai asked._

"_Yea, her name's Liz, I'm worried about her though. She first started high school and I can tell that she is already fitting in with the wrong crowd." Lorelai gently laid her hand on top of his reassuring that she will be fine._

"_Oh."_

"_Yea, well I guess she's just going through her teenage years."_

"_Probably, I am sure she will be fine." Lorelai replied giving Luke a sweet and gentle kiss. Luke and Lorelai continued to talk and didn't notice the jealous girl looking through the window._

"So, what are you doing after school tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Nothing…that I know of. Than again you never know what Emily Gilmore has planned for me." Lorelai said and sighed.

"Well if you are free do you want to come over my house and hang out? Maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Sounds good." Lorelai said and kissed him gently on the lips. "Anyways I think I better get going before the devil comes looking for me. I'll see you tomorrow!" Lorelai said and started heading towards the door.

"Do you have a ride?" Luke asked.

"Yea…o shoot I left my car at home this morning."

"No problem, I'll drive you."

"Are you sure? What about the Hardware Store?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I'll just close and lock up and than we can go."

"Thank you so much Luke!" Luke just smiled and flipped the open sign to closed.

XOXOX

_At the Gilmore's Mansion_

"Lorelai Gilmore where have you been? Dinner was served and hour ago!" Emily yelled.

"Sorry mom, but I had to stay after school to finish up a science project." Lorelai quickly lied.

"Oh, well next time call when you need to stay after school."

"Okay mom." Lorelai said and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. She rummaged through the fridge trying to find something that didn't have to be cooked, but was unsuccessful. Finally she just settled on a pack of pop tarts and brought them up to her room.

She than rushed over to her computer and quickly signed online. Luke had an away message on so she decided to click on it to see what it said.

Auto-response from Nomad: on the Phone

Lorelai sighed being slightly jealous of whoever Luke was on the phone with.

Suddenly her phone rang and Lorelai answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said sadly.

"Hey, its Luke."

"Oh, hey!" Lorelai said suddenly perking up.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing really, how bout you?"

"Just thinking…"

"Thinking about what?" Lorelai asked.

"You." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

'Yea I know the feeling." Lorelai replied.

"You know the feeling of thinking about yourself?" Luke asked and chuckled.

"No, I mean I know the feeling of having someone on your mind a lot, too."

"Oh really?" Luke asked and had a smile on his face that matched Lorelai's.

Lorelai giggled.

XOXOX

The next day at school

Lorelai walked to her locker and opened it. A note fell out of it, and Lorelai smiled thinking it was from Luke. She picked it up and opened it. She started to read…

Lorelai,

**STAY AWAY FROM LUKE! If you don't then all I can say is WATCH YOUR BACK!!!**

Lorelai started to tear and decided not to let this scare her. Luke has been the best thing that has every happened to her and she wasn't going to let some psycho bitch ruin that. She wiped her eyes and decided not to show the note to Luke.

"Hey," Luke said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey," Lorelai said and turned around so that they were face to face (their bodies still touching).

"Are you okay?" Luke asked seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"Yea I'm fine." Lorelai said and put on a fake smile.

"Okay," Luke said not convinced.

"So are we still on for after school?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course."

"Good." Lorelai replied and Luke gave her a quick kiss on her nose.

"Are you sure your alright?"

"Yea I'm fine."

"OK well I got to go to Chem. I'll see you later." Luke said and gave Lorelai's hand a quick squeeze before leaving.

"Bye."

Throughout the entire day the threatening note had been on Lorelai's mind. Who was this note from and why did this person want her to stay away from Luke. Was it an ex-girlfriend? Or maybe it was from a jealous girl who is obsessed with Luke. She didn't know, and the truth was…she was scared to find out.

"Hey," Luke said walking up to Lorelai after school.

"Hey. So are you ready to go?"

"Yea, lets go," Luke said and took Lorelai's hand in his. They arrived at Luke's house about 10 minutes later. They entered the house and Lorelai couldn't help but notice how homey the she felt there…it was almost like that was where she was supposed to be.

Lorelai started to look around noticing all of the pictures of Luke and his father and sister. Lorelai suddenly started laughing uncontrollably.

"What?" Luke asked coming over to her to see what she was looking at.

"Ah Jeez" He said when he saw that she was starring at the picture of him as a little boy naked with his butt facing the camera.

"Now that is one fine butt you have there Luke," Lorelai said in between laughs. Luke rolled his eyes and took the picture from her laying it face down on the table. "Awww come on, it's so cute…admit it Luke you have a cute butt!"

"I do not have a cute butt!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not"

"Do to!"

"No I don't"

"Admit it Luke. With that ass you could be on the cover of a porn magazine!"

"What?" Luke said and rolled his eyes again.

"It's true!" Lorelai said and continued to giggle.

"Come here," Luke said and she walked over to him. He brought her into a warm embrace and kissed her passionately. They both pulled back and smiled, laying their foreheads against one another's.

"What was that for?" Lorelai whispered.

"For being you," Luke replied and gently brushed his nose against hers and smiled.

**A/n: Yes very short, but I haven't updated in a while and you guys all deserve one. Remember REVIEW PLEASE. Many reviews equal FAST UPDATES.**

Also has anyone had any problems getting updates sent to your email, cause for some reason it wont work for me. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU ARE!

**OH and SUGGESTIONS FOR THIS FIC ARE WELCOMED AND NEEDED!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**_A/n: _Sorry for the long wait. I loved all of your suggestions and even added a few into this chapter. PLEASE give me idea of what should happen, and give me input. THANKS. Anyways remember to review and ENJOY!**

_Last on a Cinderella Story: _

"_Now that is one fine butt you have there Luke," Lorelai said in between laughs. Luke rolled his eyes and took the picture from her laying it face down on the table. "Awww come on, it's so cute…admit it Luke you have a cute butt!"_

"_I do not have a cute butt!"_

"_Yes you do."_

"_Do not"_

"_Do to!"_

"_No I don't"_

"_Admit it Luke. With that ass you could be on the cover of a porn magazine!"_

"_What?" Luke said and rolled his eyes again._

"_It's true!" Lorelai said and continued to giggle._

"_Come here," Luke said and she walked over to him. He brought her into a warm embrace and kissed her passionately. They both pulled back and smiled, laying their foreheads against one another's._

"_What was that for?" Lorelai whispered._

"_For being you," Luke replied and gently brushed his nose against hers and smiled._

The next day Lorelai was walking to her locker and found the note again. She reread it and decided to keep an eye out for anyone giving her dirty looks. She quickly got her books and turned around not noticing Luke standing right behind her.

They knocked into each another causing all of Lorelai's books to fall to the ground.

"Sorry, Lorelai. Are you okay?" Luke asked concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine." Lorelai said and bent down to pick up her fallen books.

"Here let me help you," Luke replied and bent down.

"What's this?" Luke asked spotting the note. He saw his name on it and was immediately interested.

"Oh, its nothing…" Lorelai said but Luke started to read the note. (A/n: He's not being nosy just concerned).

"Lorelai who gave this to you?" Luke asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know, I just found it in my locker yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" Luke asked.

"Cause I didn't want you to have another thing to worry about." Lorelai responded looking down at the ground.

"Another thing to worry about? Lorelai look at me," Luke said and lifted her chin so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. "We need to tell each other things if we want this to work out. Especially about threatening notes that have to do with each other. Of course I am going to be worried about you, but that's okay. I just want you to be safe, okay?" Lorelai nodded and gave Luke a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What are we going to do about the note?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, first of all we need to find out who gave you this. We don't know if this person is just fooling around or being serious. Don't go anywhere alone. I can walk you to all of your classes, but if I am not around just hang out with some friends and stay with a lot of people," Luke explained.

"I can do that."

"Good, okay so what class do you have right now?"

"Chemistry," Lorelai responded.

"Lead the way," Luke said and wrapped his arm around Lorelai. Lorelai looked up at him and smiled. It was good to know that someone truly cared about her." He looked down at her and gave her a wink.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey," Luke said coming up to Lorelai.

"Hi."

"You okay?" Luke asked noticing that Lorelai wasn't acting like herself.

"Yea, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little nervous about that note."

"Come here," Luke said and wrapped his arms around her. Lorelai buried her face into his chest and breathed in his sweet sent. "I will not let anything happen to you." He continued and kissed her on the top of her head.

"You promise?" Lorelai asked.

"I promise."

Lorelai lifted her head and let a stray tear fall.

"What do you say we go back to my house and watch a movie?" Luke asked. Lorelai nodded and the two of them headed off towards his house.

They walked down the street in a comfortable silence and entered the house.

"I'll go get some movies. You can make yourself at home." Luke said.

"Okay," Lorelai said and continued to look at the pictures that she had mocked the day before. She then saw a picture of Luke with his arm around a girl around his same age. She was tall with long blonde hair and big brown eyes.

"Okay, so we have _Forest Gump_, _Casablanca,_ and I found _Dirty Dancing_ in my sisters room."

"Luke?"

"Yea?" He asked looking up.

"Whose this?"

"Oh, that's my ex-girlfriend." Luke responded a little embarrassed to have Lorelai looking at a picture of his ex.

"What's her name?"

"Tess."

"Does she go to our school?"

"Yea, she's a junior."

"Yea I think I have seen her around. She's not the jealous type is she?"

"What? I don't know, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that maybe she is the one who left me that threatening letter…"

"Oh, I don't think she would do that. We dated so long ago, it was at the beginning of freshman year."

"…And how many girls have you dated since her?"

"Not many."

"Oh okay" Lorelai said letting it go "…so what did you say were our movie options?"

"I said we have _Forest Gump_, _Casablanca,_ and _Dirty Dancing._"

"YOU have _Dirty Dancing_?" Lorelai giggled.

"It's my sisters."

"Sure sure, whatever you say."

"Will you just pick a movie."

"_Dirty Dancing_!"

"Okay."

They were half way through the movie when Lorelai started to think about her and Luke's relationship. Luke was so cute and caring, what if she had never gone to the Halloween dance? Would they ever have met? Would they still talk online? Would Luke have found someone else? Lorelai realized how lucky she was to have Luke. He protected her, and filled that empty hole that she had had since she was just a little girl. He wasn't a stupid Jock, he was everything but that... he was _everything. _

Luke was sitting normally on the couch with Lorelai stretched out, her head lying on his lap.

Luke stared down at the beautiful girl in his arms. How could he never have met such a perfect girl? Sure, before they knew each other he had seen her around, and recognized that she was pretty, but it wasn't until now that he realized all of the tiny more important things that made her perfect in his eyes. He loved her smile, the way she would play with her hair when she was nervous, her laugh, her eyes, her way of thinking, her wittiness, her outlook on life, the way she made him feel, but most of all… He loved her.

A/n: Not a big chapter but a little something. I used a few people's ideas in this chapter, but I need a lot more. Anyone have any? Anyways please REVIEW and tell me what you think I should do. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…you know u want to…maybe.**


End file.
